


Kabeshiri

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Stuck in a wall, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Jean has a kink she wants to try with Scott and Logan
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 11





	Kabeshiri

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic twenty-seven of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.

Kabeshiri

Scott found himself stuck in a wall of vines in his own home. “What’s this all about Jean,” he asked ignoring the feel of the vines wrapped around his bare chest. The smirk on his wife’s face made it clear that this was all her idea and it was her turn to the pick the night’s activities.

He felt hands on his back moving down. “Tell me Scott have you ever heard of kabeshiri?” He shook his head no, not trusting himself to speak as he felt familiar hands settling on his back. He was pretty sure it was Logan’s hands moving down his back on the other side of the wall. Images filled his head of people sticking through walls while someone did things to their lower half. “I find it quiet stimulating so I’m going to go join Logan on the other side.” She bent down and gave him a kiss before the vines opened a door to allow her through. He guessed that she’d had them programed to follow her commands but he lost that train of thought when he felt his underwear being cut off by a cool metal claw. 

Then there was the unmistakable sensation of a tongue beginning to move up and down his ass crack. Logan again and then he felt Jean’s humor at how easily he recognized the sensation and then she was sucking him. The sensation of Logan eating his ass while Jean sucked him off was incredible. He could also feel Jean’s amusement at his reaction and Logan’s when Jean shared it with him. Logan stopped eating his ass and began to finger it then and shortly there after began to fuck him. He did his best not to moan too loudly but it was a loosing battle being fucked like that while Jean kept sucking him was putting him closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly all sensations stopped as Logan pulled out of him and Jean stopped what she was doing. He could feel she was annoyed at having to crotch under him. “Just relax and don’t freak out,” Jean said and then the vines holding him were moving again grasping his arms and legs before turning and lifting him. He kep this focus as he felt more vines growing to support his head, back and hips changing his position so he was on his back through the wall. “there that’s better.” Jean’s voice said with a smile and then he got a picture in his mind of what she was seeing. She was floating above watching as Logan moved back into position to fuck him again. So he saw through her eyes even as he felt Logan entering him again. Then her view point was coming toward him and he realized what she intended even as she stopped feeding him her sight. He felt her settling down on his erect cock. 

He could feel Jean riding him as Logan fucked him and since all he could see was the wall he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensations. He felt himself getting close and then Jean was in his head again and so was Logan as she linked their feelings so they’d all finish together and soon enough they did. The fact he could feel their orgasms as well as his own just magnified the pleasure exponentially. The vines went away lowering them to the floor as Logan laid down next to him while Jean remained on top of him. “so who goes in the wall next time,” Jean asked in a playful tone.

He glanced over at Logan who clearly wanted it to be him but was afraid to ask and since Jean picked up that thought she began to laugh which caused Logan to frown. “Your having fun at my expense aren’t you?”

“Just a little we’ll have more when it’s your turn in the wall,” he said and saw Logan start before he began to laugh as well.

The End


End file.
